


Don't Know What Hit Him

by NerdyPanda3126



Series: The Luck of the Draw (Tumblr Prompts) [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing Lessons, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPanda3126/pseuds/NerdyPanda3126
Summary: Marinette asked Chat to help her learn how to dance to impress someone. But what happens when she admits she's hoping to dance with Adrien and tell him something important?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Luck of the Draw (Tumblr Prompts) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933981
Comments: 26
Kudos: 225





	Don't Know What Hit Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelousmsmol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/gifts).



> This was written for [marvelousmsmol](https://marvelousmsmol.tumblr.com/) for my [100 Followers Celebration](https://nerdypanda3126.tumblr.com/post/628074675695665152/100-followers-celebration-the-time-has-come) on tumblr. 
> 
> The prompt was Marichat with "A bull in a china shop has more grace than you." 
> 
> This was a tough one, but huge thanks to [mermaidyarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaidyarn/pseuds/Mermaidyarn) for helping me brainstorm and reading through it. Hope you like it! ^^

Chat chuckled as Marinette trod on his toes. Again. She broke away from him and hid her face in her hands. 

“Ugh! I’m never going to get this!” 

“You can always hope whoever you’re learning to dance for wears steel-toed boots.” He waved his boot to demonstrate his point. No harm done. Marinette was blushing a deep red behind her hands. 

He held his hands out for her. “Come on, let’s give it another go.” 

She sighed as she dropped her hands from her face and stepped back into his frame. 

“Ready?” 

She stared down at her feet as she nodded. 

“And… One, two, three…” he pulled her into the waltz they’d been practicing, leading her confidently but slowly so she could get the hang of it. 

After a few rounds of the steps, she brought her head up, probably to tell him something, but the top of her head collided with the bottom of his jaw and made him bite his tongue—hard—as his teeth jammed against each other. He let go of her and backed away to sit on her chaise, holding his jaw and trying not to laugh. 

“Oh, Chat, I’m so so sorry, are you hurt?” 

He waved her off. “Don’t worry about me, I’m practically indestructible. Which comes in handy when a bull in a china shop has more grace than you.” He smirked, hoping to goad her out of her embarrassment. 

He was expecting her to roll her eyes and smack his shoulder, but instead she groaned and sank to the chaise next to him before her face disappeared behind her hands again. 

“You’re right, I’m such a disaster zone. Maybe I shouldn’t go anywhere near the dance floor.” 

“I wouldn’t say that.” He bumped his shoulder against hers playfully. “I’m sure when you’re not so anxious you’re a great dancer.” He’d just leave out how he knew that. “And it’d be a shame if this guy you’re hoping to impress doesn’t get to see all your hard work.” 

“I don’t think Adrien would thank me very much for stepping all over his feet,” she muttered.

“Adrien?” 

She nodded before she brought her knees up to her chin and hugged them to her. 

“Adrien Agreste?” he asked incredulously. But she’d already danced with him and she was wonderful. What had her so wound up now?

“The more you say it the more ridiculous it sounds.” She bumped his shoulder back, finally, although it seemed more out of habit than anything else. 

An idea struck him then. “I bet he’s probably had like, training, or something. Ballroom since he was four, that kind of thing.” Thank his little black kwami his father had actually insisted on him learning something useful for once. 

“Don’t remind me,” she grumbled into her knees. “He’s a great dancer. And I’m… me.” 

“You know, the thing about dancing is–” he stood and offered her his hand again– “finding a partner who knows what they’re doing.” He motioned her up and she sighed as she uncurled. 

As soon as he had her hand, he pulled her up into a tight frame and smirked. “Then all you have to do is follow.” 

Without any warning, he pulled her into the waltz he’d been trying to teach her all night. He didn’t even let her start counting. Her eyes stayed on his as he twirled them around her room effortlessly. No feet stepping, no tongue-biting. Just as he thought. When she wasn’t anxious and tense, she was a perfect dance partner. He even dared to twirl her and she laughed as she came back to him. 

Boldly, he dropped his hands to her hips and pulled her closer. She followed his lead and adjusted her grip so her hands were clasped around his neck. 

“See? Easy.” He smirked at her. 

“That’s because it’s you,” she mumbled as a blush started to creep up her cheeks. “We’re friends.” 

“You’re friends with Adrien, too, aren’t you?” 

“Mhmm. Just friends.” She dropped her eyes and a crease formed between her eyebrows as she started to frown. He twirled her again to distract her. When she came back around, the crease was still firmly in place. 

“Then what’s the problem?” He leaned his head against hers so she didn’t have to look at him when she answered. Her hands slid down from his neck to rest on his shoulders instead and he couldn’t hide the shiver that it caused. 

“I wanted to talk to him about something at the dance.” 

“Nothing bad, I hope.” 

“No, nothing bad. Actually…” she sighed and hid her face in his shoulder. “I guess it depends on how he takes it whether it’s bad or not.” 

“What do you mean?” He was barely swaying with her anymore, mostly just holding her close. His heart was pounding uncomfortably and he hoped she couldn’t feel it through his suit. She thunked her forehead against his shoulder gently. 

“I want to tell him I love him.” He felt her face scrunch in a wince before she sighed and pulled away to look up at him. “But it’s probably going to go horribly wrong. All my plans have gone wrong before, why should this one be any different? I might as well not say anything and not embarrass myself because he always says we’re friends and I don’t want to ruin that and… Chat?” 

He blinked back at her. She waved her hand in front of his face. He couldn’t feel his feet anymore so he couldn’t tell if they were still swaying together or if they had stopped or if they were floating instead. He cleared his throat. 

“Can you just… can you repeat that?” he asked when he found his voice again. 

“I’m going to embarrass myself?” 

“No, not that. The… the first thing.” His hands tightened on her hips unconsciously and he took a step back, suddenly very aware of how close they’d been standing. She was watching him curiously as her arms dropped to her sides. 

“I love him?” 

“Yeah, that.” 

He braced himself with his hands on her vanity behind him and his tail tried to wrap around him like it always did when he was nervous. Instead it ended up swiping everything on her vanity onto the floor. He jumped as several objects clattered. With an apologetic wince to Marinette, he crouched down and turned to try to pick everything up, but as he went to stand, his head banged against the underside of the small desk. He hissed as he clapped a hand to his head and backed out carefully, only for his tail to wrap around his ankles at the worst time. 

He crashed to the floor. His tailbone hit first, knocking the wind out of him, and then his head fell backwards and bounced once before his momentum was spent. He was staring up at Marinette from the flat of his back, surrounded by the mess he’d made of her vanity, and the light of her room haloed around her and made her look like an angel. 

Marinette had been frozen the entire time, watching him self-destruct helplessly. A laugh was startled out of her at whatever expression he must’ve been making, and then she was offering him a hand back up.

“Now who’s the bull in the china shop?” She giggled, and it sounded like bells tinkling. Or maybe that was the bell at his neck jingling as he moved.

When he was sitting up again, he held a hand to his head. 

“Are you hurt?” The laughter in her voice had shifted to concern. She crouched next to him and checked his eyes carefully. 

Had her eyes always been that clear, sweet blue? Had he noticed before? Surely he had. And what about her freckles? A cute smattering across the bridge of her nose. He’d seen those before, but he’d never been close enough to see that they followed the same contour as Ladybug’s mask. Her lips, strawberry pink and curved into a worried frown. Those he definitely hadn’t noticed before. Now he couldn’t seem to stop noticing them. He wondered if they tasted like strawberries, too. 

“Anything broken?” She laid a hand over his on his head, and pulled it away gently, looking for any sign he was hurt. 

“My pride,” he said weakly. He managed a smirk and she giggled again. The sound made a flush of heat creep up his cheeks. He wanted to hear it again. As soon as possible. All the time. 

She helped him to his feet, but his knees were wobbly and he had to lean on her before he could right himself. Her arm slipped under his to support him and he knew she could definitely feel his heart racing this time. She sat him down on her chaise easily and he realized he had never noticed how strong she was either. She’d practically carried him. 

“I think we might be done with dancing today, kitty.” 

“That’s okay. I think you’ve got the hang of it,” he admitted breathlessly. 

“You think so?” 

“Definitely.” He rubbed at his head again. “Adrien won’t know what hit him.” 


End file.
